Executive Order
"Executive Order" is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops, set in Baikonur, USSR. The player controls Alex Mason, while carrying out a mission in a cosmodrome facility. The mission takes place on November 17, 1963. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Terrance Brooks *Grigori Weaver (W.I.A.) *Lev Kravchenko *Interrogator 1 *Interrogator 2 *Nikita Dragovich (Mentioned/Cutscene) Level briefing Presidential Order# 8-5. Designate: ZULU Baikonur, U.S.S.R.: Intel Dragovich and Ascension group on site. Mason, Woods and Bowman have orders to eliminate all threats by any means necessary. 0700 hrs November 17, 1963 Walkthrough The player starts out as Alex Mason with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight, along with a Python with Speed Reloader. Mason then follows Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting stabbed in his left eye by Lev Kravchenko, the player follows Woods to the pipeline down below. A helicopter will fly overhead, and you will need to crouch down out of sight by the pipeline. After the helicopter flies away, follow Woods around the pipeline and sneak up on two Russians to steal their uniforms. To perform this task, the player will be armed with the unique karambit knife and will ram it into one of the Russian's head, the other being handled by Woods. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment to disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK-47 with ACOG and proceed with the mission. After walking a short distance, Mason witnesses Bowman and Brooks killing other two Spetznaz soldiers, where upon Mason joins up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the communications building. Once Bowman and Brooks have dealt with the two guards at the door, the player must fight their way up this three-story building to the roof. After disposing of the three guards on the roof, Woods will introduce Mason to the Crossbow with explosive bolts and use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker's window to launch a zipline, which they'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After a cutscene, Mason now proceeds on-foot to the auxiliary control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than five minutes underway. The player must fight their way to the bunker, and when they arrive, Woods will instruct them to plant a C-4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell Mason to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now the team proceeds into the underground facility. There's a command center on the player's right, right after the player past through the computer room, with the third and final intel collectible for this level. Note that after the computer room, enemy waves are non-stop, but thin out considerably after the first wave, making a steady advance is highly advisable. Mason then follows the hallway with Weaver and Woods until the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops - Campaign - Executive Order|Full Transcript Weapon Loadout Intel Achievements/Trophies *'A Safer Place' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Executive Order" on any difficulty. *'Cold Warrior' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Operation 40", "Vorkuta", and "Executive Order" on Veteran. Gallery Eo1dotpicweaver.png|Concept art of the rocket. EO2dotpicweaver.png|Concept art of the interior of the facility. Baikonur Cosmodrome Location BO.png|The location of the facility. baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance. Approaching-Guards.jpg|Sneaking up on guards featuring the Karambit Knife. Hiding_the_Bodies_Executive_Order_BO.png|Hiding the bodies. Soyuz2-BeforeTakeoff.jpg|Soyuz 2 prior to lift off. Watching Soyuz2 BO.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off Soyuz2-BigBoom.jpg|The Soyuz 2 is destroyed. KravtchenkoEO.jpg|Kravchenko on the radio. Executive Order Jets.jpg|MiG-21s in the mission. Woods Attacking an Armored Vehicle.jpg|Woods stealing a BTR-40. Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission. Bowman_full_body_shot_wielding_Ak47_Executive_Order.JPG|Bowman dressed up as a Spetsnaz soldier. Woods Executive Order BO.png|Woods near the launch site. The sign literally reads "Danger! No passage." Weaver rescue BO.png|Rescuing Weaver. Disguised Woods BO.png|Woods disguised as a Soviet soldier. GAZ-66 in Executive Order BO.jpg|Several GAZ-66s in the mission. CoDBO OST Book Page1.jpg|Executive Order as seen in the booklet that comes with the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Soundtrack. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels